Wireless communications between mobile devices and access nodes include wireless links between the mobile devices and the access nodes that typically vary over time. For example, typically the link capacity of the wireless links vary over time based on many dynamic factors such as mobility of transmitter/receiver of the mobile device, moving blockers (e.g. people, doors), and interference. Even when a transmitter makes a best estimate for the data rate and modulation to use for transmission of a given packet of the wireless communication, there is no guarantee that a receiver can reliably decode/receive the packet.
During situations in which error free decoding is not possible for a given packet, the PHY (Physical) layer of the receiver decodes the full packet and typically passes the bits to the MAC (Media Access Control) layer, which then determines that the bits are in error (for example, by performing a CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Check).
It is desirable to have methods apparatuses, and systems for selectively deactivating portions of a receiver based on dynamic measurements for saving processing power.